Tiempos de guerra
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【One-shot/Sonamy】【Semi-AU; universo de mi fic Una gota de esperanza】 En un mundo en que todo está sumido en el caos, Sonic y los demás son atacados, pero algo ocurre, y Amy acaba gravemente herida, es debido a esto, que Sonic deberá cumplir con un pendiente que tiene con ella desde hace años. [Reto #5 para Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love del foro Esmeralda Madre]


_Nota de la autora 1:_

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic, en específico, un one-shot, el cuál es parte de un reto del foro **Esmeralda Madre** , el cuál, si no pertenecen a el, pues, pueden unirse si quieren, no se arrepentiran (o al menos yo no me arrepenti xDU). Y por sea acaso, no, no está basado en _Sonic Forces_ , ¡Que esta idea la tengo desde hace unos dos años! ¡Jajaja! xD

En fin, no los distraigo con más charlataneria (?) (al final hay otro N/A que les recomiendo leer), ahora, disfruten del fic.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Capítulo Único: Tiempos de guerra_**

Más de cinco años han pasado. Por más que se esforzaran, por más que lo intentaran, por más que había gente que se quedó en el camino, aún así, no habían logrado acabar con esa situación. Es verdad, estaban avanzando, pero no cómo querían, hubieron muchos problemas y muchas pérdidas, las esperanzas que se habían recuperado, estaban desapareciendo de nuevo, ¿Podía cambiar la situación? Sí, pero las probabilidades eran bajas, porque en esa guerra, su rival, el villano, el casi ganador, tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

 _En un mundo dónde todo es caos, destrucción y sufrimiento, hasta los más optimistas y alegres se pueden desanimar, confundir, o cometer errores._

Él estaba corriendo por las afueras de **Central City** , no podía evitarlo, necesitaba salir de su escondite, acercarse a un sentimiento de libertad lo más posible, necesitaba relajarse, porque la situación era muy pesada, agobiante, estresante, y le arruinaba el buen ánimo.

Frenó en un prado, vió a su alrededor, era una de las pocas zonas que logró mantenerse bien, lo único que arruinaba todo era el cielo totalmente rojizo y nublado, el cual, casi siempre liberaba la pesada carga que tenía.

Suspiró pesadamente, intentaba distraerse, pero sin éxito alguno, y en ese momento preciso vió una figura femenina más adelante, ¿Era ella? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Se acerco sigilosamente, entre más se acercaba, mejor la veía, la curiosidad y la duda se apoderaban de él, y, en definitiva, era ella, una hermosa eriza rosa.

— Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo, Sonic — Dijo la eriza con relajación y sin ver atrás, sorprendiéndolo ¿Cómo supo que era él? Detalle que al final ignoró.

— Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso estar afuera, y más aún si estas sola.

— Si, lo sé, pero no soy una niña desvalida, de las chicas, soy la más capacitada para el combate — Mencionó con un falso tono altivo.

— Estás malinterpretandome, no quise decir que eras débil, solo que es peligroso estar aquí, inclusive para mi — Admitió el erizo, ella sólo soltó una risa ligera.

— Era broma, pero tienes razon, aunque no me importa, es solo que necesito relajarme, y este lugar logra eso, ¿Y tú que haces aquí? — Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

— Supongo que lo mismo — Se sentó en el cesped, pero notó que tenía una vista perfecta de cierta ropa puesta en cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica, provocando que se sonrojase y desviase la mirada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó algo preocupada al verlo rojo.

— No, nada — Desvió aún más su vista, mientras que ella sólo se limitó a suspirar y a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Crees que algún día todo será como antes?

— No lo sé, y si se da que sí, no se cuánto tiempo tomaría lograrlo.

— Concuerdo — Lentamente su mano izquierda se acercó a la del azulado, y en cuánto llegó, entrelazó sus dedos, él no hizo nada para separarse, todo lo contrario, apretó un poco más el agarre.

Veían el paisaje, se sentían mejor, más en calma, el calor en sus manos era muy reconfortante, para ellos, esa simple unión entre sus manos expresaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Las puas bailaban al compás de la brisa, y a pesar del cielo, daba una connotación más angelical y romántica a la situación.

— Amy, quiero decirte que, bueno, emm... — Estaba ansioso, y cohibido, intentaba decirle algo muy importante, pero no se animaba a hacerlo, y menos aún cuando su orgullo apareció de nuevo, se detuvo, como todas las otras veces que lo intentó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Yo... — Volvió a detenerse, y fue en ese momento cuando hubo una explosión cerca de ellos, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y vieron el panorama detrás de ellos — Ya continuaremos con esto.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Explosiones sin parar, gritos, golpes, lágrimas, de todo, lo que pasaba estaba más que claro, estaban siendo atacados, fueron descubiertos, ¿Cómo supieron que estaban ahí? Esa era una pregunta que no sabían responder, aunque tampoco se pararon a pensar en ello, sólo se defendían, y al ver la gravedad del asunto, Tails se decidió, tomó su **Miles Electric** , y en todos los megafonos se oyó su aviso.

— _¡Atención a todos, estamos siendo atacados por los **Dark Troops** , me temo que no resistiremos por mucho tiempo más, por lo que debemos evacuar la base, todos vayan a la pista de despegue!_

Las personas que estaban en el búnker acataron la órden del joven zorro, varios habían tomado algunas de sus pertenencias, que en su mayoría acababan teniendo relación con sus recuerdos, los que estaban enfermos, heridos, o eran niños muy pequeños fueron llevados a caminos alternativos creados para ellos, puesto a que estaban en un estado más delicado y vulnerable que los demás.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sonic y Amy fueron a la entrada del búnker, estaba hecha pedazos, mientras que varios robots se adentraban, cruzaron sus miradas, se les notaba la preocupación, y el agarre entre sus manos fue más intenso, se acercaron, y batallaron contra los invasores.

Una vez entraron, Sonic alzó a Amy al estilo nupcial, y se fueron a buscar al resto.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _"— Esto no es posible, no puede ser — Susurró preocupada, volvió a intentarlo, sus cartas del Tarot dieron la misma advertencia, las dejó, se fijó en su bola de cristal, la respuesta fue la misma._

 _— No, no, no... — Volvió a hablar, y un líquido cristalino se liberaba delicadamente de sus ojos, su mirar demostraba decepción, desesperanza, y una tristeza profunda._

 _¿Que haría ahora? Tenía que decidir, si no interferia, todos morirían, y si interferia, solo ella moriría **.(R)"**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Llegaron a una compuerta abierta, Amy vió el panel que había cerca, le pidió a Sonic que parase y que la bajara, el lo hizo, y ella se acercó al panel, apretó unos botones, y retrocedió, un robot que nunca antes habían visto se apareció cerca de ella. Cuando Sonic se dió cuenta de lo que tenía en mente Amy, ya era demasiado tarde, porque la compuerta se cerró, separándolos a ambos.

— ¡AMY! — Exclamó histérico e intentando atravesar la compuerta con varios de sus ataques, pero no funcionaba.

Del otro lado se desataba una batalla feroz entre Amy y el robot que portaba una coraza de oro. Ya casi no lo usaba, pero esta vez lo requería, invoco a su martillo, el **Piko-Piko Hammer** , además de presionar un botón en su brazalete, una nueva capa de ropa apareció, esta no dejaba ni una parte de su piel al descubierto, pero no se detuvo en eso, sus guantes y el calzado también cambiaban a un estilo idéntico, y su diadema se convirtió en una especie de casco, todo seguía el mismo patrón de colores, azul oscuro tirando a negro con múltiples líneas rosas, las cuáles brillaban. Dió un triple salto, y consigo, el primer golpe, continuó y continuó, hasta que él contraatacó, un golpe certero impactó en su cuerpo, en medio de uno de sus saltos, haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo, soltó un quejido, luego se levantó e intentó atacar de nuevo, cuándo aquel robot la golpeó y la hizo caer nuevamente, se empezó a levantar pero el volvió a repetir el ataque, y así, haciéndola rodar, volvió a ponerse en pie, y le dió un fuerte golpe con su martillo, ahora fue este el que cayó al suelo. Luego, apretó fuerte su martillo y volvió a golpearlo, él logró volver a su posición inicial, esta vez encarándola. Se puso en guardia, de manera que cuándo él salto hacia ella, esta estaba preparada, y le dió un golpe giratorio, haciendo que se estrellase contra una pared, enseguida se levantó y volvió a atacarle, la eriza regresó el golpe, pero él comenzó a devolver los ataques, o la hería antes de si quiera ella poder defenderse. En algún momento el robot le dió un golpe en el estómago, la rosada acabó en el suelo, mientras que él la levantó y apretó sus garras metálicas en el torso de la eriza, en un intento de rasgar esa zona, forcejearon, intentó liberarse, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, se safó de su agarre, le dolía, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, más no pudo evitar comenzar a caer en el pánico, estaba agotada, aun así seguía esforzandose, y optó por otro método, se hizo invisible, pero de todas formas el robot la seguía viendo, puesto a que tenía sensores de calor, y por ello, sabía a dónde iba, y le daba unos cuántos golpes más, se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella, y cómo si de un milagro se tratase, ella se liberó una vez más, en medio del último forcejeo había vuelto a la normalidad, y a pesar de que sabía que no funcionaría, volvió a intentarlo, se hizo invisible de nuevo.

Tails estaba junto con Knuckles dirigiéndose a otra parte, y fue ahí cuando se reencontraron.

— ¡¿Sonic?! — Exclamaron sorprendidos un joven zorro de dos colas y un equidna rastafari.

— ¡Tails! ¡Knuckles!

— ¿Qué...? — Pero el zorro fue interrumpido.

— Tienes que ayudarme, Amy está del otro lado peleando con una de esas cosas, y no puedo derribar la compuerta — Tails se asustó, y al instante comenzó a teclear unos códigos inentendibles para Sonic y Knuckles, logrando que la compuerta se abra, y dejando ver como estaban las cosas — ¡Amy!

No la veía, pero sintió cómo un objeto pesado e invisible lo sacó de esa sala, acto seguido se lo quitó de encima, y notó que se volvió visible, era un martillo, y después también vió que el robot golpeó a algo, o más bien, a alguien, a Amy, esta se desplomó hacia la pared.

— ¡A-Amy! — El equidna enfureció al ver a su amiga en ese estado — ¡Maldito! — Al final la relevó en la pelea, en cambio, Sonic y Tails fueron a dónde Amy.

— Sonic, Tails...

— Tranquila, todo estará bien — Dijo sin estar seguro de si era un hecho verídico — Sonic, ayuda a Knuckles, yo me ocupo de Amy.

— Pero, Tails...

— No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo, además, Knuckles necesitará ayuda, y lo sabes.

— Bien, pero, tu ya sabes, eso — Cedió e intentó decir lo que el pretendía realmente, pero no fue capaz, y finalizó con una indirecta.

— Si... — Dijo en un suspiro.

La batalla continuó, mientras tanto, Tails se llevó a Amy a otra parte. Permanecieron ocultos entre unos escombros.

— Sigamos.

— Pero, Amy...

— Dije que vamos, los demás pueden estar igual, o peor, quiero ayudar, protegerlos — Decidida, se negó a acatar las órdenes de su amigo.

— Amy...

— Sonic y Knuckles son muy veloces, pueden alcanzarnos, yo estaré bien, no son más que magulladuras leves, nada grave, y sabes que he estado peor — Calmó guiñando con una mirada llena de ternura.

— Bueno, pero, si no puedes mas, avísame — Cedió, y ella sólo se limitó a asentir.

Ambos continuaron su camino, debían ir al hangar. Llevaban rato corriendo, ya estaban cerca, todo estaba muy calmado, algo no andaba bien, no cerraba que todo estuviera en tal silencio, y es ahí cuando hubieron problemas, los robots estaban alrededor de ellos, bloqueandoles el camino, uno fue el primero en atacar, el cuál Tails intentó apartarle con el brazo, pero el enemigo era más fuerte, quitó ambos brazos de su camino, y le traqueteó para luego lanzarlo, Tails chocó de costado contra la pared, Amy fué en su defensa, le dió unos cuantos golpes certeros de un estilo similar a las del boxeo, a comparación del otro robot, estos no representaban demasiada amenaza para la eriza, pero hubo un detalle que al zorro le pasó por alto, ella no combatia cómo siempre, por breves momentos cojeaba, trataba no forzar ni mover demasiado su brazo izquierdo, aprovechando eso para cubrirse parte de su abdomen, además de evitar lo más posible el hacer acrobacias, por otra parte, Tails lanzaba rings explosivos, no dudaba en atacar con sus colas, y volaba para esquivar los ataques, casi al final, aparecieron los otros dos.

— ¡Tails! ¡Amy! — Oyeron de una voz muy familiar para ambos, el cuál con suspin dashatravesó a la última de esas cosas.

— Logramos derrotar a esa cosa — Explicó brevemente Knuckles.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Sonic al percatarse de que la eriza estaba en pie, aunque también algo extraña.

— Si, no era nada grave — Respondió restandole importancia al asunto.

— Entonces vámonos — Ordenó Sonic.

— ¡Si! — Respondieron al unísono los otros tres, acto seguido continuaron su camino.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Alguien estaba apretando varios botones de un panel además de cortar unos cables, una leve risa malintencionada sonó, y luego quién la produjo, desapareció sin dejar rastros. Y casi al instante varias zonas del búnker comenzaron a explotar.

Por otra parte, él estaba terminando de regenerarse, e iba a donde sus sensores le indicaban.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una vez llegaron, vieron dos naves despegar, y una a punto de hacerlo, era la última que quedaba.

— ¡Chicos! — Exclamó aliviada una joven conejita color crema en lo que se iba volando a dónde sus amigos.

— ¡Cream! — Se alegraron al ver a su amiga.

— Lamento interrumpir éste momento, pero debemos irnos — Informó con un deje de pena una coneja de mas edad.

— ¡Cla-claro, mamá! — Respondió la niña.

Se dispusieron a ir a la nave, pero alguien se metió en el camino de ellos, era el mismo robot dorado de hace un rato, pero, ¿Regenerado? Y esta vez fué distinta, porque cuándo los sorprendió a todos, sus garras volvieron al torso de la eriza, y rápidamente consiguió hacer lo que antes no había podido, esta sólo soltó un grito desgarrador que resonó por el hangar, aquello fue aterrador, especialmente para Cream, quién jamás en su vida presenció semejante cosa, él quitó sus garras ahora ensagrentadas, después cambió sus garras por cañones, y comenzó a disparar por todas partes, eso no lo había hecho antes. Todos se alarmaron aún más por esto, hicieron lo posible para esquivarlos, con éxito. Y fué ahí cuándo hubo una explosión, y ninguno de ellos lo habían ocasionado, ¿Todo fué una trampa?

Amy logró incorporarse, pero le costaba demasiado, sus piernas flaqueaban, su vista se volvía borrosa, a penas lograba escuchar algo mas que no fuese un pitido, y le dolía a horrores todo su cuerpo.

Por alguna razon el robot no hacia nada, Amy no resistió, cayó al suelo, Sonic la tomó en brazos, y todos aprovecharon, no tenían tiempo, se fueron a la nave, pero algo más paso, Tails y Cream pidieron que despegasen la nave, porque ellos dos ahora eran los únicos que faltaban, y que ellos les podían alcanzar enseguida debido a que podían volar, el robot estiró sus brazos metálicos a ellos, atrapandolos, y lanzandolos de regreso al hangar. Luego, en lo que simulaban ser los ojos de la máquina, comenzó a aparecer una serie de números cero y uno, después, sólo se teletransportó del lugar. En ése momento la base entera explotó, todos estaban conmocionados, primero, invaden el lugar y se ven obligados a evacuar, segundo, Amy estaba herida de gravedad, y tercero, Tails y Cream, ¿Murieron?

Estaban en la nave, la coneja hacía lo que podía, trapos húmedos y alcohol para limpiarla y desinfectar las heridas, alguna que otra sutura, etc. Pero le faltaban algunas cosas, y eso solo la haría aguantar un poco más, si no llegaban a tiempo a la otra base, ella moriría, sin mencionar que habían otros heridos que tambien requerían ayuda urgente. Se sentía muy mal, ella perdía mucha sangre, sus latidos poco a poco se pausaban mas, la estaba viendo morir, y no podía ayudar para salvarla, solo podía ver como la vida se le escapaba de entre sus brazos. Él pensaba que no merecía ser su héroe, porque no sólo en ese momento, si no que durante los últimos cinco años, cuándo la eriza lo necesitó, el no estuvo para ella, y además pensaba que tampoco se merecía su amor, porque durante años ella había hecho de todo con tal de que al menos le dijera algun halago, o que la quería, pero los halagos eran pocos, usualmente por la comida, nada mas, y jamás le había dicho que la quería, solo huía de ella, mientras la chica le daba algun regalo, eran muy raras las ocasiones en que él le daba algo, y lo peor de todo, mas de una vez la había utilizado para conseguir algo, jugando con sus sentimientos **(R).**

Sonic miró al suelo, se sentía muy mal, se sentía culpable de todo, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba pensar en que todo estaría bien, en que no la perdería como a dos de sus amigos.

— So-Sonic, creo que, creo que, esta vez, no podré, seguir... — Sonaron entrecortadas sus palabras.

La observó, aquello lo alarmó aún más — Amy, no...

— Lo siento, So-nic, y-yo, no, no podré, ver có-cómo lo derro-tarán... — Sus ojos le pesaban.

— Mierda... — Susurró al percatarse de que los ojos de la eriza se cerraban.

— Sonic, te a-amo...

— Amy, no lo hagas, por favor — Comenzó a lagrimear, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ella le tocó la mejilla — No te vayas, no te mueras...

La eriza acercó su cara a la del azulado, cuándo se dió cuenta, él tambien se acercó, a sólo un centímetro estaban de rozar sus labios, cuándo ella se echó para atrás, no porque se arrepintiera, si no porque había quedado inconsciente.

— Amy... — Le llamó Sonic, nada, volvió a intentarlo varias veces, pero no respondía, el líquido transparente brotaba con más intensidad, y en su desesperación acabó traqueteandola entre lágrimas amargas — ¡AMY...!

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Estaban en una base nueva, no era cómo la anterior, pero no estaba nada mal. Todo había cambiado, salvo por el hecho de que el paradero del Team Dark y los Chaotix era desconocido, puesto a que habían perdido el contacto con ellos.

Día y noche se atormentaba, él creía que si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo en ambas ocaciones, los habría salvado a los tres, que si se hubiese asegurado de que el robot estaba totalmente derrotado, no habría perdido a dos de sus amigos, y su amiga no estaría en el estado en que estaba, además, él se sentía algo solo, dado a que los demás amigos que tenía estaban distanciados entre sí, concentrandose más que nunca en sus labores, también en entrenar para mejorar, y así, poder evitar que se repita la historia. La única que siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos era Vanilla, aunque ella también había cambiado, cosa de lo más lógica, había perdido a su unica hija. Además, era ella la que lo mantenía informado sobre el estado de Amy, había mejorado, ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero seguía sin despertar, pues, ella se había desmayado en medio del viaje, y de ahi no despertó. Esa información acababa siendo corroborada por él, porque iba todos los dias a verla, y siempre dejando una flor, si ella despertaba y no lo veía a él, al menos vería su regalo. Todo fue igual, hasta ese día.

Inició cómo cualquier día, Sonic despertó, se vistió **(R)** , desayunó, hizo su típico recorrido por las instalaciones, y usó eso de excusa para ir a ver a Amy, no sin antes encontrarse con Vanilla.

— Hola.

— Hola, señor Sonic

— Le dije que no me llame así — Dijo en broma.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿Vienes a visitar a Amy?

— Yo... — Se puso algo nervioso, la coneja lo notó, y lo interrumpió.

— Calma, no tienes porqué reaccionar así — Respondió con una voz calmada y comprensiva.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No finjas, no tienes porqué hacerlo — Calló un momento — A ellos les habría gustado ver reacciones así de tu parte — Hizo alución a Cream, Tails y a la mismísima Amy, luego, suspiró — Aún no ha despertado, pero puedes entrar a su cuarto.

— Pe...

— Sólo, ve a verla, sé que por eso viniste.

No se dijo nada más, el sólo se dirigió al cuarto en que la eriza yacía descansando. Entró, estaba como siempre, el mismo armario, la misma puerta del mismo baño, el mismo **electrocardiógrafo** , la misma mesita con las mismas flores, la misma cama, las mismas sabanas, la misma eriza rosa.

Se la quedó viendo un momento, las mejorías eran muy notorias, muchas heridas habían cicatrizado, las que se notaban no representaban peligro, a la vista sólo había un vendaje en su cabeza, otro en el brazo derecho, y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, no más aparatos raros, solo permaneció el electrocardiógrafo, puesto a que este controlaba sus latidos. El suspiró pesadamente, se la veía bien, y eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero no le quitaba la idea de que fue su culpa, de que la decepcionó por mucho tiempo, de que no la merecía, de que fue un idiota por no haberla valorado, y por no haber sabido como decirle y demostrarle que el sentimiento era mutuo, por su cobardía, por su orgullo, entre otras cosas.

Dejó una nueva flor, específicamente, una **rosa blanca** , estaba por irse, pero algo lo retuvo, un leve sonido, la miró, sus párpados se separaban lentamente, aquellos orbes verdes estaban dejándose ver una vez más.

Su vista era borrosa, no identificaba correctamente su alrededor, ni lo que en ese momento era una mancha azul, hasta que termino de reaccionar, divisó un techo blanco, en éste había un foco apagado, también lo divisó a él, a ese erizo azul de pupilas verdes que por años intentó enamorar, sin saber que ya lo había logrado desde un inicio.

— ¿So-nic?

— Amy — Sonrió.

— ¿Que pasó? ¿Donde estoy? — Preguntó confundida y algo débil, puesto a que aún se estaba despertando.

— En la nueva base — Como si de una cubeta de agua fría se tratase, ella se sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron como platillos, sus pupilas se dilataron, y se sentó, pero debido a que se movió muy rápido, soltó un gemido por el dolor que le ocasionó en su torso y en la cabeza — ¿Estás bien?

— Me duele — Rodeó la zona de su cuerpo que fue afectada, pero no duro mucho, al poco tiempo se calmó — Todo lo que pasó, ¿Era real? Tails y Cream... — Sus ojos se cristalizaron, el sólo asintió con tristeza, y ella comenzó a gimotear.

Un silencio sepulcral aplacado por el sollozo de la chica, el erizo se sentó en esa cama, la abrazó, y ella lloraba en su pecho. Rato después, ya se había calmado, el abrazo se rompió, y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Sonic quería decirle lo que antes no pudo, pero no le pareció el mejor momento para ello.

— Sonic, ya es hora de que... — Se impresionó la coneja, al ver que la eriza estaba despierta.

— Vanilla — Susurró Amy.

— Me alegra que hayas despertado — Sonrió sinceramente.

— Estoy bien — Calló brevemente — Estoy viva — Susurró con una mirada de asombro.

— Los dejaré un momento mas, y... — Comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

— No es necesario,de todas formas debía irme, tengo cosas que hacer — Se dirigió a la puerta.

— Sonic, espera — Intentó detenerle.

— Mira, Amy, en verdad, con todo lo que pasó, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Comprendes? — Respondió con seriedad.

— Si, entiendo, adiós — Dijo resignada la chica.

— Bye! I promise that I will return in the evening! — Guiñó, y se fué corriendo dejando su típica estela azul.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Algo dolorida, pero bien.

— Te haré unas breves revisiones, si todo sale bien, en un rato podrás irte — Ambas sonrieron, y antes de iniciar, no pudieron evitar abrazarse.

Estaba atardeciendo, y, cumpliendo con su promesa, volvio a visitarla, encontrándose con algo muy distinto, ella estaba sentada en una silla, viendo fijamente a una rosa blanca, el se sonrojo levemente, debido a que era que el le había dejado en la mañana.

— Oh, hola Sonic — Se percató de su presencia.

— Hola, Amy.

— Ya puedo irme, Vanilla me pidió que te esperara.

— Ah, claro, tengo que llevarte a tu habitación asignada.

— Lo que sea, ¿Nos vamos? — Se levantó de la silla.

— Si.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ellos estaban en la habitación de la eriza, había un silencio incómodo, no sabían que decir, cuando intentaban hablar, se retractaban, hasta que ella se decidió.

— Sonic, tu estás bien, ¿No?

— Pues, si, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Es que, estas algo extraño, y...

— Estoy bien — Cortó secamente.

— No me mientas, te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi — Juntó sus manos con las de él.

— Amy, este no es el momento.

— ¿Y cuando lo sera? Aunque yo ya no te persigo, ni te insisto en que nos casemos, tu siempre estás huyendo de mí, y, ¿Como hablar contigo si te la pasas huyendo?

— Yo...

― ¡Solo dímelo! Dí que me odias y nunca más me acercaré a ti.

― Lo lamento... pero no puedo hacer eso por ti.

Después de un largo silencio, esas palabras habían brotado de sus tensos labios, ¿Aquello era un sueño? ¿En verdad estaba pasando? Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, iba a responder, pero ella se le adelantó.

— Entonces, ¿Porque lo sigues haciendo? ¿Porque huyes?

— Porque yo... — Dejó de hablar, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y continuó— Te amo, yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti, Amy Rose.

— Sonic... — Se sorprendió.

— Es solo que, maldita sea, no supe como expresarme, estas cosas no son lo mío, tampoco quiero perder mi libertad, ni mucho menos, arriesgarme a que por esto acabes... — Volvió a enmudecer — Como la última vez, o peor.

— Sonic, yo, lo siento por haberte gritado — Se disculpó arrepentida.

— No importa, me lo merezco — Admitió, ella no lo contradijo, en cambio, dijo otra cosa.

— Y, ¿Es solo eso? ¿Nada más?

— Amy...

— Vamos, dime lo demás, por favor.

— A veces, creo que no merezco tu amor, ni ser tu héroe, o siquiera ser llamado un héroe.

— ¿Porque?

— Es que, yo pude haber evitado lo que te paso, lo que les paso a Tails y a Cream, lo que les paso a mucha gente mas, y se supone que tambien debí haber evitado que el mundo esté como ahora. Cuando todos me necesitaron, yo no les ayude, no estuve para ustedes, ni siquiera para tí — Comenzó a abrir su corazón nuevamente, cosa que lo sorprendía, le asustaba, pero tambien le hacia sentir extrañamente mejor.

— Pero...

— Llegaste a hacer de todo para que te dijera algo lindo, o que te quería, pero jamás lo hice, tu me dabas regalos, yo no, y, por mas que sabia lo que sentias, no dudé en aprovecharme de ello para conseguir lo que quería, además, desde que nos reencontramos, y mas aun con lo del búnker anterior, todos han cambiado y se alejaron de mí, tu tambien lo hiciste, me dejaron solo.

— Todo lo que paso, no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste, igual que todos, y eso es lo importante, no siempre lo lograrás todo a la primera, y no nos dejaste realmente, de alguna manera siempre ayudaste, lo sabes, pero no estas viendo claramente las cosas ahora.

— Pero, aún así...

— Pocas veces me hiciste cumplidos, y hasta hoy, jamás me dijiste que me amabas, pero lo entiendo, no te animabas, tu mismo lo dijiste, estas cosas no son lo tuyo — Justificó — Los regalos no me importan, y, aunque no esta bien que me hayas utilizado, yo no soy inocente, mas de una vez llegue a aprovecharme de las situaciones, de todos, inclusive de ti tambien, eh, ¿Tengo que mencionarte que al principio era amiga de Tails solo para sonsacarle información de ti? ¿Lo ves? Yo tambien lo hice, y es por eso que te perdono, porque nadie es perfecto, todos hemos cometido errores, y de alguna u otra manera, tambien nos aprovechamos de algo o alguien alguna vez...

— Amy...

— Dejame terminar, si, todos cambiamos de alguna manera, tu tambien cambiaste, pero es lo natural, estamos creciendo, madurando, y eso es parte de la vida, lo mismo con que todos esten mas apartados, a veces pasa, pero, las cosas no son como crees, no estas solo, aunque estemos mas apartados, es por las circunstancias, y, en realidad, de una u otra manera, siempre estaremos a tu lado, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque, no importa que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amé, y siempre lo haré, y es que, no se porqué, pero aunque llegue a intentarlo, jamás pude dejar de amarte.

— Yo, tienes razón, y, admito que eso último, es, mutuo.

— Te tardaste en decirlo, pero mejor tarde que nunca — Rieron un poco — Sonic, tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, y que siempre te apoyare, ¿Eso tambien es mutuo?

— Si... — Correspondió.

Ambos se vieron tiernamente a los ojos, los cuales brillaban, no podían evitarlo, se acercaron tímidamente, un simple, dulce y pequeño roce de labios, dio inicio a un beso que expresaba el amor entre ellos, el besaba con nerviosismo y timidez a la eriza, suavemente le acarició la mejilla mientras que con sus brazos rodea su cintura, ella, en cambio, le rodeó el cuello con su brazo derecho, puesto a que el izquierdo seguia enyesado. Nunca creyó que pasaría eso, pero era real, la abrazó con mas fuerza, y profundizó el beso.

Por su parte, la eriza estaba igual que él, finalmente estaba pasando, y aun que tambien estaba nerviosa, devolvía el beso con ternura. Siguieron por unos segundos mas, hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaban a necesitar aire, separandose lentamente. Se observaron a los ojos muy ruborizados, sus respiraciones se entrecruzaban, por supuesto, estaban tan cerca que parecian darse un beso esquimal.

Su cuerpo se lo imploraba, quería mas, quería acercarse a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, era como si esos labios fuesen su droga. En ese momento, ambos pretendían recuperar el tiempo perdido, y darse una muestra mas de amor, iniciando un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas, y aunque los tiempos de guerra aun no habían acabado, al menos ahora saben que siempre se amaran y se apoyaran el uno al otro.

 **FIN.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _Nota de la autora 2:_

Ok, admito que mi idea original para el reto era distinta, pero no daba para one-shot sin que hubieran habido demasiados plot holes y cosas sin explicar que confundirían a todo mundo (era un proyecto que requería de MUCHAS explicaciones, mas que este), y si lo hubiera terminado de escribir en su totalidad y publicado como tal, iba a ser un one-shot de mas de diez mil palabras, y no cualquiera tiene la paciencia y el tiempo para leerse semejante capitulo único, el proyecto fue dividido en varias partes y esta próximo a publicarse, solo esperen ;)

Por otra parte, lo que ven aquí es una mezcla de algunos borradores para un long fic en el que llevo un tiempo trabajando, planeo comenzar a publicarlo en **Enero del 2018** , pero es probable que inicié a publicarla antes, ya veremos.

Cabe destacar, que este one-shot iba a ser un rated **M (Mayores de 16 años)** tirando a **MA (Mayores de 18 años** , pero debido a que en el reto se específico que debía ser **T (Mayores de 13 años)** , tuve que suavizar muchas de las escenas e implementar algunos recortes (¡Wiiiii! :3 Censure mi fic, ahora soy _4Kids_ :D (?)).

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, especialmente a ti, **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love** , considerando que el reto fue tuyo, ojala y la espera haya valido la pena.

 **Dark Troops:** Si son robots de Eggman, u otra cosa distinta, pues, no es algo que responderé ahora, todo a su tiempo ;)

 **(R)** Si Amy no distraía al robot, este iba a alcanzar al resto, y al ser muy poderoso y poseer la capacidad de regenerarse, habría matado a muchos de los que estaban en el búnker.

Tanto el Piko-Piko _Hammer_ , como el _Miles Electric_ , fueron rediseñados debido a que son versiones mejoradas.

 **(R)** Si bien no recuerdo si alguna vez Sonic lo hizo, una característica común de los narcisistas es utilizar a los demás.

 **(R)** Si es que cambiarse sus guantes y calcetines, y a ponerse sus zapatos se le puede llamar _"vestirse"_ xD

 **Electrocardiógrafo:** Aparato que sirve para controlar que los latidos vayan al ritmo y a la fuerza debida (Al menos por verla en una serie y/o película deberían conocerla, es la que hace _"pip, pip"_ uwu)

 **Rosa Blanca:** A parte de una referencia obvia al _episodio 52_ de _Sonic X_ , en el cual, Sonic le da este tipo de flor a Amy. Además, la rosa blanca significa pureza e inocencia, y está relacionada al amor, porque si alguien regala está rosa, quiere decir que espera un futuro sólido con ella. Significa amor puro, feliz y para siempre, y si se regala esta rosa a alguien enfermo (en este caso, herida de gravedad) quiere decir que está al pendiente de ella.

 **Tiempos de guerra:** Referencia al nombre de este one-shot.

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose._

 **PD:** Cualquier similitud entre el traje de Amy, con uno de los posibles diseños de Silver, y el traje que usa el personaje _Bloom_ de la serie _Winx Club_ en uno de los últimos episodios de la primer temporada, es mera coincidencia :v

 **PD2:** Ñeh, es intencional, me inspire en ambas cosas xDU

 **PD3:** La versión final del fic contendrá este capitulo sin censura ewe y probablemente con algunos (o muchos) cambios para que se adecue totalmente a la cronología, etc.


End file.
